Flower
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y el pensamiento (tonto y ridículo, pero pensamiento al fin y al cabo) de que ella era una flor que había necesitado la luz del sol, se coló en su mente.


**"Flower"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y el pensamiento _(tonto y ridículo, pero pensamiento al fin y al cabo)_ de que ella era una flor que había necesitado la luz del sol, se coló en su mente.

 **Nota:** Inspirada en la canción _ **"Flower"**_ de la cantante coreana **Bada** con el rapero **Kanto** , personalmente creo que es una canción muy genial y si leen la historia mientras la escuchan, mejor que mejor :D

 **-/-/-**

Ella no había esperado nada de aquel encuentro, al menos, nada memorable.

Había asistido a aquel café por insistencia de su amiga Ino, que le había concertado una _"cita a ciegas"_.

— _«¡Necesitas algo de emoción en tu vida, frentona!»_ —le había reclamado esa mañana cuando le había externado por enésima ocasión que no pensaba ir—. _«No pierdes nada con ir y ver, quién sabe y hasta termina gustándote»_ —había añadido con socarronería.

Sakura no creía que ningún hombre escogido por Ino _(y menos siendo amigo de Sai, el novio de la misma)_ para tener una cita a ciegas consigo iba a resultarle interesante, mucho menos gustarle.

— _"Y aquí me encuentro, casi tragándome las palabras"_ —pensó mirando de soslayo al hombre que había resultado ser su _"cita a ciegas"_ hablando por el móvil _(una llamada que no podía evitar contestar, le había dicho apenado)._

Lo vio respirar profundamente al tiempo que apartaba el aparato de su oreja, cerraba la llamada y bloqueaba la pantalla.

—Realmente me disculpo, Sakura-san —inclinó un poco la cabeza mientras ella negaba con la suya —sé que ha sido poco educado pero era una llamada de mi madre... —y sonrió, aún un tanto nervioso.

—No hay necesidad, la familia es la familia —le señaló la taza de café que le habían llevado mientras hablaba —disfrutémoslos mientras aún están algo calientes —y se llevó su propia taza a los labios.

Lo vio asentir de forma queda mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios, sin borrar la sonrisa de los mismos.

Las horas pasaron mientras hablaban y las tazas de café eran rellenadas, se sentía cómoda hablando con él, cosa rara, pero había un _nosabíaqué_ que le hacía sentir totalmente relajada en su presencia.

Con sorpresa notó que ya era casi hora de que tuviera que irse a su turno en el hospital y así se lo hizo saber.

—¡Ah, claro! —asintió él, esbozando una sonrisa un tanto apenada —ya me lo había mencionado antes —miró su propio reloj en su muñeca izquierda —pensaba invitarla a cenar, sino era molestia pero...

—En otra ocasión —se encontró diciendo con soltura —podemos ir a cenar otro día, si no hay problema —los azules ojos de su interlocutor se abrieron con sorpresa para luego entrecerrarse con calidez al sonreír.

—Será un placer —afirmó él.

 **-/-/-**

Después de aquella cita a ciegas le siguieron otras tantas que de ciegas nada tenían ya y encuentros inesperados, como en ese momento.

Estaba frente al estante de los cereales, podía ver su gesto pensativo al mirar de un cereal a otro con el labio inferior ligeramente torcido. Había descubierto hacía poco que podía reconocerlo en cualquier parte con una facilidad alarmante, también, como en ese preciso momento, que ya sabía qué gestos ponía para casi cualquier pensamiento que se le cruzará por la cabeza.

—¿Piensas quedarte todo el día mirando los cereales? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba, vio que él abría ligeramente los labios en sorpresa y luego sacudía la cabeza mientras sonreía—. ¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Nada, solo que había pensado que sería algo bueno que estuvieras por aquí para preguntarte sobre los cereales y —hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcándola —apareces justo después que lo pienso.

Ella negó con su cabeza lentamente mirando los cereales con los que él se debatía. Lo escuchaba decirle que ya había probado uno la vez anterior y que el otro quería probarlo, pero el que ya conocía era bueno y quizás el otro no le gustará y...

Se encontró percibiendo con sutileza el aroma que se desprendía de él como a una mezcla de cítricos y sol, su voz grave que parecía reverberar dentro de sí; sentía su pulso acelerado así como los latidos de su corazón y no le gustó.

Aquella sensación de seguridad y ensoñación en que él la sometía últimamente la hacía sentirse a punto de ahogarse en algo excitante pero también tenebrosamente desconocido.

—Compra el que no has probado —lo tomó y se lo pego al pecho con suavidad —es bastante bueno, ya lo he probado —lo vio asentir y luego poner la caja de cereal en su carrito —por cierto, ¿apenas te has levantado de la cama? tu cabello es un desastre —le hizo saber, quitándole unos mechones de su bronceada frente, peinándolos hacia atrás con sus cortas uñas.

—Eh... —carraspeó él, que sentía los colores subirle por las mejillas —a-algo así —musitó en voz baja. Sakura pareció reaccionar en lo que hacía y apartó rápidamente la mano, como si se hubiera quemado, aunque lo que ardía en ese momento era su cara.

—L-lo siento, fue sin pensar —tartamudeó, apartando la mirada y vio por el rabillo del ojo que él echaba todos sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás.

—No importa —señaló su cabeza —ahora están así, pero en dos minutos volverán a dispararse en todas direcciones, por eso —alzó el gorro de su abrigo y cubrió su cabeza —me pongo esto —rió.

Lo vio reír y su corazón hizo de nuevo aquella voltereta que parecía había aprendido recientemente solo para cuando él reía.

Y no le gustaba, ¡para nada!

 **-/-/-**

Haruno Sakura, a casi ocho meses de haber conocido a Uzumaki Naruto, admitía la derrota contra sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo había logrado meterse dentro de su corazón, sin advertencia alguna? eso era algo a lo que ella no tenía respuesta, aunque algo debió de notar cuando desde el primer momento había podido hablarle mirándolo a aquellos trozos de cielo que tenía por ojos sin dudar en lo absoluto.

Mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué iba a hacer? Miró de soslayo al rubio que hablaba de espaldas a ella con el idiota de Sai.

—Toma —Ino le tendió una copa mientras se acomodaba junto a ella en el sofá —parece que lo necesitas —musitó con una sonrisa.

Sakura bufó y tomó la copa, dándole las gracias con los dientes apretados. Debió sospechar que había algo raro ante la insistencia de Ino de que ambos fueran a cenar a su casa.

Tomó un trago largo, casi bebiéndose todo el contenido de golpe.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se quejó en voz baja pero lo suficiente alta para que Ino la escuchara —esto es tu culpa.

—Oh no, es tú culpa por tardar tanto en admitir tus propios sentimientos —negó la rubia en un siseo —Naruto no ha querido _"formalizar"_... —hizo comillas con los dedos.

—¿Yo qué? —el aludido volvió su cabeza hacia ellas e Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que ayer he conocido a un tipo parecido a ti en el metro —mintió rápidamente la rubia —sigue en lo tuyo con Sai —y les hizo una seña de que se fueran, el pelinegro asomó la cabeza por el costado de Naruto e intercambiando una mirada con su novia, se llevó a su amigo a la cocina por otras cervezas.

—¿A qué ibas con eso de que él no ha querido _"formalizar"_? —preguntó con urgencia Sakura, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pues claro, idiota! Tú que ante la palabra _"salir"_ , _"noviazgo"_ , _"compromiso"_ o _"boda"_ pones cara de que te has tragado un limón entero, ¿cómo iba él a decirte que quería una relación totalmente formal contigo? —le espetó en voz baja, pegándole con un cojín.

Si aquello era cierto, y él quería formalizar su relación, ¿significaba eso que...?

—Estoy casi segura de saber lo que estás pensando, pero solo vas a tener teorías tontas, lo mejor es que le preguntes directamente —le instó Ino —y sé un poco más honesta contigo misma, por Dios.

 **-/-/-**

Atrapada entre los fuertes brazos y el amplio pecho, se preguntó no por vez primera en aquellos minutos si él podía _oír_ su corazón corriendo a la carrera dentro de su caja torácica.

Estaba segura de que podía. Así como ella, debajo de la palma de su mano derecha, podía sentir el corazón de él latiendo de forma acelerada y sonrió tenuemente, sabiendo que no era la única que se sentía como una adolescente sin saber qué hacer ante el primer amor.

—Pensé que nunca lo ibas a decir —suspiro Naruto con profundidad, restregando su nariz contra el cuello femenino, inhalando la suave esencia de ella.

—Agradécele a Ino —rió ella con suavidad —yo tengo meses luchando contra el hecho de estar enamorada de ti —bufó y lo escuchó chasquear la lengua.

—Ya lo haré luego —beso la mejilla femenina.

—¿Qué tiempo tienes tú queriendo formalizar nuestra relación? —le preguntó, curiosa, mientras sus dedos se hundían en los cabellos rubios de la nuca masculina.

—¿Yo? —Naruto soltó una risilla nerviosa —digamos que desde el primer día ya yo sabía que quería seguir viéndote pero a la tercera cita estaba seguro que quería que fuera así por el resto de mi vida —ella trató de separarse para verle el rostro, pero él volvió a ocultarlo en la curvatura de su cuello, Sakura podía sentir la piel caliente del rostro masculino a causa de su azoramiento.

Mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo que sus mejillas también se calentaban, porque algún pensamiento similar se le había ocurrido por esas mismas fechas para con él, pero lo había suprimido por ser _"demasiado tonto y descabellado"_.

 **-/-/-**

No importaba lo que hiciera, si trataba de concentrarse en el libro de medicina cuando estaban en casa o veían una película en el cine como en aquel momento, por algún motivo _(que ella aún no alcanzaba a comprender_ ) no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la figura del rubio.

Sus ojos se perdían delineando una y otra vez su mandíbula, la línea que dibujaba sus labios, su fina nariz y la forma de sus ojos; sus cejas y los pequeños surcos que salían en su frente cuando estaba concentrado o estaba enojado.

Tenía la certeza de que no era la única de los dos a la que le pasaba pues también lo había atrapado una que otra vez mirándola cuando creía que ella estaba distraída y él rápidamente volvía la mirada a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Volvió a mirarlo de reojo mientras la pantalla del cine creaba una gama de colores sobre su rostro, sintió el toque ligero de los dedos masculinos sobre su mano y luego como entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

Sonrió, sabiendo que independientemente de todo, él era el único que podía con hacer absolutamente nada, hacer que su corazón se acelerará.

 **-/-/-**

Ella era tan hermosa, pensó no por vez primera. Le gustaba desde su forma de caminar hasta cómo entornaba sus verdes ojos cuando estaba enojada.

La vio caminar delante de sí por el camino, estaba seguro de que la seguiría a dónde ella fuera. Ella se detuvo repentinamente y se volvió hacía él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió él, mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

—Nada —y le arrojó un beso que el pretendió atrapar y colocar en su corazón.

—¿No me lo quieres dar de verdad? —preguntó, curioso.

—Sí me atrapas —ella empezó a correr de espaldas pero él solo hizo más largos sus pasos mientras su abrigo largo ondeaba a su espalda, al ver que la distancia no se reducía, ella se volvió y empezó a correr en serio y él hizo lo propio.

—Oye, no has puesto empeño, eh —decía él más tarde, sujetándola por la cintura mientras ella reía diciendo que él había hecho trampa al correr teniendo sus piernas tan largas —debiste pensar eso antes de retarme así —dijo él, riendo también.

Cómo amaba los días con ella.

 **-/-/-**

Notó como las mejillas se teñían de un rosa suave, compitiendo con el rosa de su cabello mientras le murmuraba:

—Eres un idiota —con la voz temblorosa por los nervios.

—Pero eso no quita la verdad, Sakura-chan —murmuró, acomodando un mechón rebelde que revoloteaba libremente detrás de la oreja femenina —eres hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra —ella lo miraba a los ojos, como si esperase que dijera _"¡estoy bromeando!"_ o algo así.

—Pero tengo una frente amplia —ella hizo un puchero mientras acariciaba distraídamente su frente.

—Eso no quita que tanto ella como tú sean hermosas —se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír —y a mi me gustas tal como eres —añadió, con sus mejillas bronceadas algo rosadas ahora mientras parecía que Sakura de un momento a otro echaría humo por las orejas.

Le encantaba verla así, sin saber qué decirle, aunque él también se ponía así con ella la mayor parte del tiempo; ella lo deslumbraba.

La escuchó decirle que él tenía que haberse tenido que tragar un libro de piropos para salirle con aquellas cosas sin apenas azorarse, lo decía en voz baja y aprisa, con la vista ahora clavada en su pecho pero no importaba que tan rápido o bajo hablase, podía escucharla con claridad, siempre podía escucharla.

Podía inhalar la fragancia de ella, floral, suave y envolvente, totalmente embriagante; Sakura echo un vistazo hacia su rostro, como al descuido y se le corto la respiración al ver la forma en que la miraba.

Sus azules ojos parecían brillar como zafiros, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más importante que ella.

Él lo sabía desde el primer día, ella lo había hechizado.

—¿Naruto? —susurró ella, acariciando con su aliento la barbilla masculina, él no supo en qué momento se había inclinado tanto hacia ella _(o ella hacia él, tan perdido en ella estaba)_ que no dudo en hundir los dedos de su mano en los cabellos de ella y de sujetarle el rostro con la otra.

—Te amo, Sakura-chan —murmuró acariciando sus labios al hablar, antes de besarla.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura acariciaba distraídamente sus cabellos mientras Naruto tomaba asiento en el sofá y le quitaba el control remoto de uno de sus muslos.

—Oye... —protestó ella cuando él hizo que subiera sus piernas en su regazo —estaba viendo...

—El canal de los telecomerciales —rió él, acariciando la pantorrilla de ella distraído mientras cambiaba los canales. Sakura resopló y lo dejo hacer, porque total, estaba tan cansada que ya ni sabía lo que estaba viendo.

Vio que el rubio dejaba el canal de noticias para saber el informe del tiempo del día siguiente.

Él seguía acariciando de forma distraída la pierna de Sakura, haciéndola sentir relajada más y más.

Por un impulso repentino atrapó la mano de él con la suya, provocando que la mirase, un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué-? —pero se cortó a sí mismo, al ver y sentir como Sakura besaba la palma de su mano con besos cortos y cargados de cariño—. ¿Porqué...? —ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿No puedo? —le miró con una ceja enarcada y Naruto rió mientras acercaba sus manos entrelazadas a su rostro.

—A mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Sakura-chan —dijo pícaro, antes de depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano cargado de afecto, haciéndola estremecer tanto con el gesto como con sus palabras.

Pues ella sabía que las mismas solo contenían la pura verdad.

 **-/-/-**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho unos años atrás que iba a tener una cita a ciegas concertada por Ino y que el mismo era un amigo de Sai que iba a terminar gustándole de más, se habría reído en su cara y luego le habría echado un balde de agua para que reaccionará de esa ilusión.

Pero era así, de hecho. Quién la mirase ahora sentada de nuevo en aquella mesa de aquel mismo café donde se conocieron. Él había salido temprano al trabajo y la había llamado para decirle que se encontrarán allí más tarde.

A diferencia de la primera vez, aquel día ella no tenía servicio médico, pensó con sorna. Miró por el cristal hacia la calle viendo como el inmisericorde sol golpeaba afuera y la gente pasaba abanicándose o secándose el sudor con un pañuelo, las únicas cosas que parecían felices eran las flores del jardín de la tienda de enfrente que estaban siendo regadas mientras recibían los necesarios rayos solares.

El pensamiento _(tonto y ridículo, pero pensamiento al fin y al cabo)_ de que ella era una flor que había necesitado la luz del sol, se coló en su mente.

Naruto había sido quien la había llenado de luz, haciéndola florecer, haciéndola atreverse a enfrentarse a otros retos: la había ayudado a crecer.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver que justo él acababa de entrar al café, con su cabello rubio disparado en todas direcciones _(y aún así, haciéndole lucir guapo)_ , la camisa arremangada hasta los codos, la corbata floja y el saco colgando de un brazo.

Para ella, él hacia el lugar más luminoso y vivo de lo que recordaba minutos atrás.

Definitivamente él era la personificación de los cálidos rayos del sol y confiaba poder seguir siendo la flor bajo su cuidado por mucho tiempo más.

 **—Fin—**

¡Cuánta caries! ¡Cuánta melcocha! ¡Está azúcar! Espero que nadie sufra de la misma, porque sino, acabo de matar a dos o tres _(?)_.

Pensé que iba a hacer un **SongFic** _(hace **AÑALES** que no hago uno) _ pero después seguí escribiendo y le dije a la idea del **SongFic** _"si tienes tele, ahí te ves"(ok, mal chiste, lo siento, el calor, la Zika me ponen más mala de la cabeza de lo que ya estoy xD)_.

En fin, esta idea se me ocurrió en la madrugada de hoy al escuchar la canción que les comente en la nota de arriba _(anjá, así que ya saben, no es algo muy legal xD)_ y me he pasado buena tarde tratando de terminarlo y corregirlo _(espero que haber retrasado mi siesta sirva de algo)_ , no, ya en serio, espero que realmente disfruten de este pequeño escrito y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

Sin más que añadir,

¡Ja ne!


End file.
